<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rush of Nostalgia by Jacqualine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319727">A Rush of Nostalgia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine'>Jacqualine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Jacket Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Married Life, Red Jacket series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the weather turning cold, it's time to bring out the winter clothes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Jacket Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rush of Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is Gilbert's POV. I hope you all like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's getting cold out there." Gilbert said coming in from picking up the newspaper on the front porch, and taking his place at the kitchen table for breakfast.</p>
<p>"It is, no snow yet." Anne said pouring Gilbert a cup of coffee, and kissing the top of his head. He reached up and grabbed her hand before she could return to the stove, kissing her knuckles softly. "Back home they have had snow for a month."</p>
<p>"Thank you." He said, for the coffee, and the breakfast she was cooking up on the stove. "After breakfast, I'll help you with the trunks that have the winter clothes in them.</p>
<p>"I can do it." She told him.</p>
<p>"Of course you can do it, but I will this time. I like helping you." He opened the paper and was about to start reading when he noticed his wife rub her belly softly.</p>
<p>"Kicking?"</p>
<p>"Yes, this one is always tumbling around in there." She smiled at him, and he stared at her in wonder. Some days he found it impossible to reconcile that the beautiful, mysterious girl who whacked him over the head with her slate all those years ago, was his to love every day, every moment.</p>
<p>"It won't be long now." Probably some time this week, judging by how low the baby had dropped. </p>
<p>"Not long at all." She grinned. They were interrupted by loud footsteps pounding on the stairs, Matthew and John burst into the kitchen. Matthew their first born, looking so much like Gilbert had at that age, tall, all arms and legs with a head of unruly dark curls, he had his father's dimples, but Matthew had green eyes. John was a beautiful mix of them both, he had the unruly curls of Gilbert and Matthew, his a dark reddish brown, and a smattering of freckles that covered his nose and cheeks, and his mother's bright blue eyes. </p>
<p>"Morning." John said taking his place. He was quiet and studious, much like Gilbert had been in those days after he lost his own father, Matthew was usually loud and boisterous, like Anne he was passionate about the injustices of the world and often got in trouble for talking back to teachers. </p>
<p>"Morning." Matthew greeted them, taking his place as well.</p>
<p>"What are the plans for today?" Gilbert asked, his boys had a very different life than he and Anne had experienced, they lived in Toronto, they didn't have farmwork and chores to keep them busy all weekend.</p>
<p>"I'm going to the library to do some research for a paper I have to write." John told them. </p>
<p>"We're going down to Union station to watch the soldiers leave." Matthew said and Gilbert's heart clenched, boys had been leaving for Europe for over a year now and the list of the dead in the papers was enough to make Gilbert cry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of his work in medicine research Gilbert had been exempted from conscription, he and Anne had talked for hours, he wanted to enlist and go fight, she told him his work was too important and he would be helping the war effort here at home. Matthew was thirteen, too young for enlisting and Gilbert hoped it would all be over before he was old enough to fight. Bash, Moody, Charlie and several other men from Avonlea hadn't been as fortunate as Gilbert, all had enlisted or been conscripted...Charlie Sloane would never come home, buried in a cemetery in Belgium.</p>
<p>"You be careful." Anne told Matthew. "Stay out of their way. And make your bed first."</p>
<p>"I will Ma." He promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast he dragged the trunks out of the storage area, bringing them into their room so Anne could sit while she sorted through the clothes. She shook out the clothes, making sure there were no spiders or moths in them, checking for any holes that the moths might have left. </p>
<p>"Gil look." She had one of his old flat caps and had perched it on top of her head smiling. He in turn pulled out her old sky blue winter coat.</p>
<p>"I remember the first time I saw you in this coat. You took my breath away." He told her, smiling fondly at the memory.</p>
<p>"There was no way I would have believed that back then." She smiled back.</p>
<p>"Should we keep it, a daughter could wear it one day."</p>
<p>"Most of this stuff is far too out of fashioned for any use, and if this one is a girl, that jacket will be more than twenty years old before she is old enough to wear it."</p>
<p>"We could donate it, it's still in good condition and they need clothes over in Europe for those who are losing everything they own to war."</p>
<p>"I like the sound of that, our clothes crossing the ocean and keeping someone warm, in their time of need." She mused.</p>
<p>"I'm just leaving, I'll be back after lunch. Hey what's this?" John asked coming into the room and looking at something in the trunk by Anne.</p>
<p>He pulled out the familiar red and black jacket.</p>
<p>"That was your father's, he was wearing it when he battled a fire." Anne told their son.</p>
<p>"You fought a fire Pop?"</p>
<p>"It wasn't just me, we were a small town and didn't have a fire department." Gilbert explained. "Your mother ran into the fire."</p>
<p>John's eyes went large and round at that. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Really." She nodded and laughed.</p>
<p>"I was already half in love with her and thought I must be dreaming when I saw her running through the house."</p>
<p>"You're crazy Ma."</p>
<p>"She's brave, and fierce. and beautiful and a little crazy." Gilbert agreed and she pretended to be mad at him.</p>
<p>"Be careful and don't stay too long, I know how you get when you are in the library." Anne told him.</p>
<p>"Can I have this?" He asked holding up the coat.</p>
<p>"I haven't aired it out yet." Anne said. John only shrugged and took off his other coat and slipped the red and black one on. It was too big, as it had been for the first few years Gilbert had worn it. Anne stood and smiled, fixing the collar of his coat, and plucking the flat cap off of the bed and putting it on John's head. Gilbert felt a rush of nostalgia, seeing his boy in his old hat and coat.</p>
<p>"Thank Ma, thanks Pop. See you later." He said to them before he ran out the door. Gilbert turned to see Anne wiping away a few tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>"He's growing up too fast, they both are." She said sadly.</p>
<p>"They're boys for a few more years. We just have to enjoy them, you'll have this one to chase around soon...and then maybe one more?"</p>
<p>"One more? I'm no spring chicken." She laughed.</p>
<p>"You'll always be that beautiful, brave, crazy girl that ran into a fire and broke her slate over my head, to me." He kissed her softly and then went back to the trunks where he pulled out his old suit jacket, the one he wore on Sundays to church. "Maybe you could put this on for old times sake later."</p>
<p>"Gilbert, I am too big to fit your old clothes." She reminded him.</p>
<p>"I didn't say anything about clothes...just this jacket." He smiled when she realized he wanted her in the coat and nothing else.</p>
<p>"I see age has done nothing to lessen your depravity." She laughed.</p>
<p>"Being with you has done nothing but increased it Anne-girl."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And later that night she did wear it, and nothing else, her skin luminous, against the dark fabric, her round stomach exposed, her hair down around her shoulders, an old cap of his pulled down over her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Impossible as it seemed, he fell in love with her all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>